Kazmarran
King Artlan's Jewel Description Kazmarran is a strange kingdom. It is not actually located upon Thrae but it somehow exists alongside it. Nobody knows why but an ancient network of magical gates have somehow anchored Kazmarran to Thrae allowing the worlds to be connected but at the same time apart. Kazmarran's a small nation, more or less a city state surrounded by a handful of smaller settlements, The Temple of Donblas and several salt mines. The only major settlement is Kazmarran, the state's capital and the seat of power belonging to King Arlator. The kingdom as a whole, seems to have little official dealings with the rest of Thrae. However the people of Kazmarran, the farmers and commoners are very willing to trade with strangers for food and other necessities in exchange for crops, dried fish, slaves or salt. However such dealings are always done in secret as the Church of Donblas frowns upon contact with heathens. Surrounding Kazmarran is a great desert which stretches onward for perhaps a five hundred miles before a large chain of mountains rise up out of the ground, it is called the Wall of Law because it is what walls Kazmarran off from what else lies outside, only to the south does the wall not rise and instead a long shoreline stretches along, bordering on a large and frothy sea which seems to go on for forever. Kazmarran was built upon the shores of this "Eternal Sea" and on it the inhabitants pull fish from their nets. The sea is known to hold large monsters, serpents and krakken and the like and for those foreigners who has sailed upon it's waves, it connects to no shore on Thrae no matter how far one sails. Instead one arrives at strange new lands. King Artlan has the ultimate power to collect taxes, enforce the law and is the nations supreme military leader. However he does not have authority over the church and he is walking a tight-rope attempting to play the nobility and the church against one another to remain in power. So far he has done an admirable job. The Law of the Land Kazmarran has a strict and oppressive judicial system based upon the tenants and teachings of the Nine Lords of Law. The Church of Law is the only religion which is allowed and openly worshipping other deities are seen as an act of blasphemy. Doing such acts upon Kazmarran soil is punishable by torture and then public execution. Other crimes include commoners owning or using weapons unless granted such by their appointed liege, for a wife to marry and not perform her 'marital duties', for either man nor woman to sire a child out of wedlock, unnatural acts, adultery, treason, rebellion and wanton behaviour. Religion Kazmarran worship the Nine Lords of Law. Foremost of these are Donblas, The Justice Maker. God of retribution and vengeance. Next is Arkyn, Lord of Natural Law the god of Philosophy and Hermits. Goldar the Lord of Progress and Wealth. The patron of merchants and misers. Mirath the Pale, Goddess of death, marriage, births and funerals. Her priests are often healers. Tovik the Relentless. God of Violence. His domain are berserkers and tyrannical rulers who rule by the sword. Vallyn the Wise, Lady of Achievement. A stern and domineering she is the goddess of scholars and students. Salik the Potent, God of Fertility. He is the god responsible for fertile fields, cattle and wine. Theril, God of Inspiration. The lord of music, poets and artists. Elgis, the Gentle. Lord of peace and civilization. He seeks to bring enlightenment and order. The nine Lords are worshipped in various magnitude in Kazmarran, though no god is truly omitted. However only the Templars of Donblas has a monastery. The other Lords are worshipped in the Cathedral in Kazmarran, many citizen also have a small shrine to their favourite god in their own homes. Economy Kazmarran is not a wealthy nation, the great majority of its people are farmers, fishers or mercenaries hoping to provide enough for their families. Whilst the common folk is actively oppressed, taxes are low to encourage trade and growth. The main currency is the Bronze coin or the smaller Groat. Silver and Gold coins are virtually unheard of. The rate of currency is as follows. 20 Groats= 1 Bronze penny 10 Bronze pennies = 1 Bronze mark 5 Bronze marks = 1 Silver shilling 500 silver = 1 Gold crown. In Kazmarran, 15 groats buys you a bowl of cold gruel and a mug of sour milk in the tavern. A piglet costs 25 Bronze pennies. You can buy a Saddle horse for 20 Bronze marks. However there is one product which exists in abundance in Kazmarran, Salt. The nations many and productive salt mines allow the king, the church and the nobility to live with at least a modicum of opulence as well as fund a great standing army as well as several mercenary forces. Inhabitants The people of Kazmarran are all humans and most are suspicious but simple folk. They are of average height and usually have tanned, leathery skin, eye and hair colour varies across the normal spectrum of colours. The common folk usually dress in drab, dusty clothing to ward off the heat, clothes need to be of sturdy fabrics to be able to survive the harsh climate and days of hard labour. A portion of Kazmarran's people are made up of slaves which serve the gentry and more wealthy merchants and the priests of Law. Slaves are bought from other regions but many citizen who perform crimes can be sentenced to slave labour in the Salt mines for a pre-determined period of time depending upon the crime. After time served, the slave is set free. However the salt mines are a harsh place for labour and it is in the vast majority of cases a death sentence to be condemned to toil in them. Kazmarranians are a hard-working people, not afraid to eke out a life of toil and hardships, the Church of Law promises them a good life in this one and the one after as long as you are faithful. Many people in Kazmarran sign up as soldiers, militia or mercenaries as the constant wars that are fielded against the forces of Chaos and now more recently the cleansing crusades into Thrae are seen as a means to gather wealth quickly. Whilst the Crusades into Thrae have so far only been minor skirmishes and campaigns of pillaging it can still be lucrative for the individual soldier as well as the nobles. The nobles in Kazmarran are, as a rule, arrogant and incredibly xenophobic. The Church of Law has its roots firmly buried in the nobility. Virtually all male nobles of age are part of the military either as knights of the realm or knight errants. The Templars of Donblas is an elite fighting force, loyal but not sworn to the king. They are bound by their oath to their Grand Master and stand outside the normal hierarchy. However, the Templars may not own land or wealth which they have not conquered themselves, they may not marry and their offspring may not inherit. Upon their deaths one third of their lands go to the King, one third goes to the Church and one third are given to the nobility, distributed as the king sees fit. Sorcery Sorcery is a forbidden art in Kazmarran, the Templars of Donblas work tirelessly to route out all manner of witches and demons who seek to pervert and twist the very fabric of reality. Sorcery is seen as the worst form of heresy and are punished severely and cruelly. However, the Templars and the Church of Law do use magic, though only such magic which combats and undoes other magic. There is no splitting of hairs however. The Church of Law only teaches a select few spells which has been given to them by the Lords of Law. Still sorcery are practised in secret by the people, mostly among the nobility as they can more readily find access to old tomes and substances. These people work tirelessly in the shadows to throw Kazmarran into a tumultuous rebellion. Ecology Kazmarran is made up mostly by desert and sand. Dotted scarcely by small patches of greens and water. The weather is perpetually hot and there exist no difference between winter or summer. The Sun in the sky glares down upon the baked deserts during the day and starless skies awaits those who stay up during the freezing, pitch black nights. Very rarely does it rain but when it happens it rains a lot, giving the dry, arid soil much needed replenishment. Not much can live amongst the dunes, most creatures are small, rodents or lizards. Others are arachnids like scorpions of varying sizes. Some can grow quite large, perhaps to the size of a man's boot. Other are so small that they might fit inside of your ear. No large areas of vegetation exists so farmers cannot hold large groups of cattle. At most a wealthy farmer might have enough land to allow five larger animals to graze all year round. Often the case is more one or two such animals. The most common animal for farmers is the pig and the coat as well as poultry. However, not all creatures who make their lives amongst the dunes are small. The great horned wyrm is a dangerous predator who lay in hiding near the watering holes of the desert. The creature is able to go on for months without food and usually buries itself near a basin of fresh water, awaiting prey. Once hidden, it enters a form of trance which is broken upon feeling vibrations in the earth around it. Then it stirs and attacks. The horned wyrm is an enormous monster. The Scholars of Kazmarran hold its unnatural existence as a clear sign of the presence of Chaos. A grown wyrm can devour an oxen with its gigantic mouth and grow to over fifty feet in length though even larger specimen have been encountered. Its jaw and pallet is filled with jagged, dagger-sized teeth which tears its meal apart as it devours it. Its most prominent feature however is the set of jagged horns growing from the side of its head, it uses these growths to defend itself from incoming attacks by quickly darting its head from side to side. It can also be used to ram its foes. However most disturbing is the fact that this creature is not only a large and fearsome predator, it also possesses an acidic saliva which burns through skin and hide and causes horrendous, burns, infected wounds and if healed it leaves painful, ugly scars. It can vomit this liquid up to twenty feet away from its head and uses it to blind its victims and disorient them before moving in for the attack. The creature is not a picky eater and one has found both mail, plate armour, tanned hides and horn inside of its belly. Thankfully these beasts are not all that common. Depleted Magic People not native to Kazmarran who are capable of using magic will find that their powers are greatly diminished. They do not loose their magic completely but the effort and focus they must undertake to force even the smallest of spell or ability has increased significantly. Magic in Kazmarran is oppressed because of its reality warping nature and the Lords of Law holds the land beneath their Auspice. Even magic which is aligned with the Nine Lords suffer the same fate. The Church of Law claim that this effect is a result of the Lords of Law actively protecting their worshippers whilst some 'Free Thinkers' believe that it is the stagnant and lifeless nature of the land itself which causes this. Some even believe that it is the King himself who thanks to his great devotion to Law and Order is suppressing Magic within his realm simply by his very existence and presence. So far however nobody knows why. History The kingdom of Kazmarran appeared only a short decade ago upon Thrae, or rather it was its people who appeared. The first encounter between the people of Thrae and the Templars of Kazmarran was a violent incident where ten Templars of the God Donblas slaughtered a village and put it to the torch, accusing most of its inhabitants of heresy and the worship of the Lords of Chaos. However, those seeking revenge had a hard time finding their quarry, the strange templars seemed to have been devoured by the very earth itself and was nowhere to be found. These kinds of events repeated itself for most of the year until a band of adventurers finally found the first Gate leading to Kazmarran. An expedition to the new 'land' was sent, an Expedition which was met by the Templars of Donblas in their mountain keep. The invaders from Thrae demanded that the Templars submit and accept their punishment for the slaughter and torture of innocent people. The Templars on the other hand demanded that the invaders surrender to the Justice of Donblas to be sentenced for Crimes against Nature. A very bloody battle ensued, the battle lead to a siege which lasted for almost two months before King Artlan's forces managed to drive the invaders off and erect an additional guard post near the Gate to compliment the Templars' monastery. Since then a strenuous and guarded 'cease fire' has been upheld between Kazmarran and the lands of Thrae. Now and again the Kazmarranian plunge out into Thrae from some gate, pillage and plunder what they can before they escape. Which in turn leads to Thraeans trying to find the Gate, block it off or guard it somehow whilst also seeking retribution for those slain and freeing those captured. Nobody knows how Kazmarran and Thrae where connected to one another. Or whom was responsible. However we sure live in interesting times. Notable Locations The Gates Located around the deserts surrounding Kazmarran, amongst the tops of the Wall of Law or upon islands or in underwater grottoes in the Eternal Sea are gates. Doors leading from Kazmarran and some where into Thrae. Nobody knows who built them or how. What is known however is that the Gates lead to many different areas upon Thrae. In Kazmarran no records exists of how many gates there are or when they showed up. The first Gate was found ten years ago and since then, half a dozen such gates have been found by the King and the Templars. These are guarded for invaders by the Templars and the King's forces. Anyone who discovers a Gate is obligated to notify both the King and the Church. However some unscrupulous nobles would not be averse to keeping a gate as a secret for themselves, unless it has already happened. The gates come in various sizes.. Some are the size of an average door, others are large enough to allow ten horses to ride through. All are however obvious, glowing ripples in reality framed by stone and rock. So far, no power has been able to destroy or even block off a Gate. Even physically burying the or walling up the Gate proves to be futile as by some strange miracle, the Gate seems to be 'angered' by this act and begins to 'bubble' and quake violently until whatever construct or obstacle have been removed or raised. The Monestary of Donblas Located upon a hill overlooking the first gate sits the monastery fortress of Donblas. Here sits the Grand master as an ever watchful sentinel and ever eager scourge of the heathens on the other side of the gate. The fortress monestary has stood for over a hundred years and some say it is even older than Kazmarran and that it holds both many forbidden secrets as well as fantastic treasures which the Templars have hidden away. The Salt Mines Kazmarran has one natural resource which seems to be of almost endless supply. There exists several salt mines along the face of the Wall of Law, so many that salt has become its major export. Many noble families has their own salt mine as a foundation for their family's wealth and skirmishes have been fought over the rights of the most productive ones. Until the King divided it up with the Law of Three Parts. Where, when it came to the production of said mines the King received one part, the Church one part and then the nobility was forced to divide the last third part amongst themselves. And suddenly everyone wasn't so interested in those salt mines anymore. Notable Personage King Artlan the Unyielding The King has ruled Kazmarran for as long as anyone can remember. He has always been its ruler and it is said that it was he who founded this land more than a century ago, cleansing the land from savages and dangerous beasts as well as the foul worshippers of Chaos. To the common folk, the King as a stern and oppressive figure however he is also seen as a protector and a fatherly figure. He has shown kindness to his people in times of war and famine, he is their ruler and a father to their nation. He is fiercely proud of their accomplishments, publicly lauding them for their ability to survive and their strength of character in the face of adversity and temptation of Chaos. However his retribution is swift and often cruel. He sits in judgement over all who live in Kazmarran and he is said to honour both Tovik and Donblas equally. The king has had numerous dalliances with women during his long reign but no union has until recently produced any children. It has not been known whether this is because the King has silenced the women one way or another or if the King is simply very cautious or even some of the more dissident nobles whisper incapable of siring young. The king however has shown little interest in siring an heir and since he has ruled for more than a century without decline in either virility or mental faculties there has really not been much actual need of an heir. In fact, whilst the nobility grumbled about the King not marrying and worried about his majesty not producing an heir, in secret they hoped that he would die childless. Rumours about the King's death has been rife for over six decades now either through old age or assassination or death in war. However so far the King has been able to outwit and survive any and all attempts on his life. Even during the regular incursions which he used to lead into foreign lands across the Eternal Sea has proved to be of little danger to him. He has always returned safe and sound with naught but small scratches suffered during some impressive tale. A little more than a decade ago however, King Artlan married Gergofia of Lucinde who produced an heir; Prince Arryn. Prince Arryn has inherited many traits from his father and promises to become and equally capable ruler as his father. Rumours about a second son, a bastard and a Black Knight'' (A knight without a liege). ''Has also filled the kingdom in recent years, it has been said that this young warrior would have been sired some twenty years ago during a campaign to the heathen lands beyond the Wall of Law. This supposed bastard carries a striking resemblance to his majesty and shares his ability for greatness in war and battle. However, Arryn -IS- the legitimate heir to the throne and unless he is out of the way, any bastard's claim to the throne is far off and strenuous at best. Especially considering that King Artlan must actually pass first, or abdicate. A notion which is seen with such sheer level of lubricity that it has developed into a saying. "Yes, I will take care of it they very day after His Majesty abdicates!" Category:Locations Crown Prince Arryn of Kazmarran Prince Arryn, nicknamed 'The Sharp' because of his skill with the blade and his wicked tongue and penchant for scalding or cutting repartee among the nobility and his father's court. Though still young Arryn is still tall and fit and skilled enough with the sword to defeat several of his father's guards at once. However, Arryn does not have the same temperament as his father. Arryn is quick to anger, somewhat fickle and known to be cruel to those beneath his station. He is suspicious and always alert for potential rivals and has been known to kidnap, imprison and execute nobles seemingly upon a whim. Afterwards such executions have always proved to be just however, as proof of blasphemy or treason has always been produced. Though the nobility argues that the prince is a bit too zealous and quick to act even against the graces of nobility. However so far, neither the King, Templars nor the Church has made a move toward reigning in the Throne Pretendant. In search for adventure and to stave off the boredom of courtly intrigue, the Prince has formed a small unit of elite warriors, scouts and knights whom he uses to ride through the countryside to meet out justice to bandits and would be invaders from across the Wall of Law. This fact as well as his penchant for executing the nobility, has made the prince quite popular in the eyes of the common folk. Prince Arryn's mother; Gergofia, died suddenly and of a mysterious illness only a scant two year after Arryn was born. Rumors had that she was poisoned by a noble family or by the church. Some simply cited bad luck, others however claim that the queen actually was a follower of the Lords of Chaos and that her death was to cover up the embarrassment that the King, her family and the High Priest who wed them would have suffered. Others say that she simply was not a strong woman and that when she died it was because of a vision where she saw what a cruel man her son had grow up to become. It is said that the vision broke her fragile heart. Whatever the case the prince seems not to even notice or miss his mother. In fact even for a boy at the cusp of his manhood, he seems night totally disinterested in women. Uzien the Red, High Priest of Law Uzien is the High Priest of Arkyn and the head of the Church of Law. Uzien is a solemn and mysterious figure who never shows his face publicly, always keeping it hidden behind a painted mask of sand-blasted ivory. He always wears red robes embroiled with gold as a 'Symbol for the tears of sorrow felled by Lord Arkyn' when men corrupt the natural order of things. The Red Priest is however seen as a kind and wise councillor to the King, one who possesses the expansive vision of the Lords of Law and can see the 'bigger picture' where the King or the Nobility might only see what is obvious. However those with clear minds realize that the church only ever attempts to further its own goals and the High Priest of Arkyn would like nothing more than to be viewed as the Godly ordained King of Kazmarran, as the Laws of Nature surely intends to be the Order of Things. Uzien's origin are as the rest of him, shrouded in mystery. Rumours flourish that he is not in fact a member of any noble family but he is actually a commoner who has been masquerading as the Red Priest for several decades now. Others say that the Red Priest is actually not one man, but several as it is said that none have seen his face and lived. Since the High Priest of the Church has been the mouth of the Lords of Law since the cathedral was built, they further argue that once one of the High Priest dies, another is chosen to take his place as to uphold the appearance of an unending theological head figure as a counterpart to the seemingly immortal King Artlan. A way to show that true faith also grants impressive longevity and vitality. This would explain for the many conflicting suggestions, theological decrees and interpretations of the Litany of the Nine Lords that the High Priest has made over the year. The eldest folk say that they remember a time when the Red Priest followed the King into battle, dispensing the Light of Law and the one unified way to all those who came in his path. However this is scoffed at as the senile ramblings of old men and women who has managed to live past the age of sixty five. It is, after all, a commonly known fact, that once you become too old, the first thing that goes is your wits and mental faculties. So these stories are nothing to put your mind at. That is what the teachings of Arkyn says and if the High Priest really was that old, then wouldn't he also be a senile, old coot rambling on about porridge and how things where back in his day? Which clearly isn't the case with the High Priest who is as lucid as a man in his thirties, and clearly possessing enough vitality to chew his own food even though he's never been seen eating because of that mask. Not even during the King's wedding feast...... However none of these conspiracies are even capable of so much as making the Red Priest's position at the top of the Church of Law even the slightest bit uncomfortable. He is the Word of God and more or less the only citizen which can openly defy the King and get away with having his head attached to his shoulders at the end of the day and he has done so upon numerous occasions, not can doubt the high priest's bravery.. Grand Master Boris, Templar of Donblas Grand Master Boris has served as the ultimate leader of the Templars for more than two decades. Not much can be said about him either than that he sees it as his duty to cleanse the world outside of Kazmarran for any and all dissidents, witches, warlocks, chaos worshippers, demonic entities and to spread the teachings of the Church of Law to anyone willing to hear it. He was the one who first stepped through the gates into Thrae and it was on his command that the Village of Themes was sacked, plundered and it's inhabitants tortured and killed. He hides his fanatical nature behind a demeanour of civility and nigh ritualistic mannerism. He, like his god, find that Justice must always prevail when the faithful are involved, which is the reason why he is once of Prince Arryn's most ardent opponents. As a Templar he is not allowed to have heirs or own land unless he conquers them, however he silently argues, that if he was king he would be allowed to change those laws.....Category:Locations